Cuando no decimos la verdad RW&HG
by hantie
Summary: Había pasado más de 5 años cuando termino la batalla de Hogwarst y una Hermione de 23 años estaba frente de la ventana del avión que le avisaba el regreso a Londres y recordaba su pasado y en que circunstancias se fue de la vida de Ron Weasley


Cuando no decimos la verdad!

Había pasado más de 5 años cuando termino la batalla de Hogwarst y una Hermione de 23 años estaba frente la ventana del avión que el avisaba el regreso a casa y recordaba su pasado y en que circunstancias se fue de la vida de Ron:

Flashback

Todos se recuperaban poco a poco. Harry se había mudado con los Weasley para no sentirse sólo y poder recuperarse de las horribles pesadillas a lado de su novia Ginny; por otro lado Ron y Hermione se habían vuelto por fin en una pareja, del cual esperaban no separarse nunca; él la había apoyado en todo, incluso en la travesía de encontrar a sus padres en Australia y cuando ella no pudo deshacer el hechizo y él tuvo que hacerlo cuya inseguridad desvaneció solo por ayudar al amor de su vida, su Hermione.

Cuando regresaron a Londres, formalizaron sus noviazgo con la bendición de ambos padres, Hermione había recibido muchas propuestas para seguir sus estudios no sólo de Londres, sino también de Francia, Suiza, Alemania, e incluso EEUU. Pero ella había preferido estar en sus raíces con su familia, amigos y el amor de su vida Ron. Tendrían 2 meses para disfrutarse entre ambos antes de comenzar sus labores, el por su parte comenzar sus estudios como auror y ella como abogada.

Decidieron viajar juntos a las playas de Portugal y profundizar su amor en completa privacidad y sin interrupciones, pasaron días enteros en el amor paseando de las manos, besándose como si el mundo no existiera, y todas las noches entregándose el uno al otro formándose en uno sólo donde tuvieron una semana muy apasionada y que jamás olvidarían.

Al regreso todo era felicidad, hasta que un día Hermione recibió una carta que la devastaría por completo. Era una fotografía de Ron besando a Lavander dónde ella había escrito una nota diciendo _"el es mío, y sólo está contigo porque siente lastima"_. Las inseguridades invadieron a Hermione a tal punto que no aguanto más se sentía mareada con ganas de vomitar, lo primero que pensó fue en huir pero, tenía antes que hablar y encararlo necesitaba desquitarse con él por haberle hecho eso y la reunión en la madriguera como todos los domingos sería el momento perfecto para terminar todo ese rencor que estaba creciendo en ella.

Antes de hacerlo preparo todo para salir lo antes posible de Londres y aceptar la beca que le daban en EEUU y avisar a sus padres de sus repentina decisión pero debía hacerla y ellos comprendieron, pero lo que más necesitaba era el apoyo de una amigo, pensó en Harry pero no quería que él la convenciera que desistiese de su decisión pero no había forma de echarse para atrás debía hacerlo.

Hermione no vio a Ron hasta el domingo, dónde lo recriminó la infidelidad que había hecho. Ron por su parte clamaba inocencia, que eso era un truco, que nunca la engañaría que la amaba. Pero ella no le creyó, la fotografía hablaba por sí sola. Le dijo adiós a él y a toda su familia no quería nada de él.

Al viajar a EEUU se enteró por cartas que le mandaba Harry que todos los de la familia Weasley estaban decepcionados con Ron y habían decidido desterrarlo de sus vidas, ya muchas decepciones había causado y el caso de Hermione había llegado el límite para la familia. Esto dio a Hermione el sentimiento de cierta melancolía y a la vez satisfacción de orgullo por lo que le hizo pero pidió a Harry que la próxima vez que le escribiera ya no le hablara de él.

A pesar de los dolores de vientre, nauseas y mareos al cual Hermione pensaba que eran propios de la depresión, se fue al médico para aliviarse de aquel malestar, lo que no se esperaba era estar embarazada de aquel hombre que le rompió el corazón y menos estar sola con un hijo en camino. Meditó por mucho tiempo que haría con el bebe si lo tendría o lo descartaría porque era hijo de él, no sabía que hacer sus clases habían comenzado y eso no ayuda en nada, había perdido peso y no ayudaba en nada a su embarazo.

Pero por cosa del destino no imaginó encontrase con un viejo conocido y se podría decir un muy buen amigo. Charlie Weasley, a pesar de ser el hermano de Ron era completamente diferente a él pero casi no paraba en Londres por viajar por el mundo siendo un cazador de cuantas criaturas mágicas se atravesaran por su camino. Hermione le contó que fue lo que paso y el porqué de su estadía en EEUU. Charlie había quedado en shock y también un desprecio infinito a su hermano, le ofreció su apoyo y amistad.

Pasaron meses y Hermione con el apoyo de Charlie había decidido tener a la hermosa bebé que vendría durante 2 meses, ella estaba viviendo con Charlie, lo había aceptado como amigo pero también como hombre, él le había confesado que cuando ella apareció en sus vidas se había enamorado de ella pero le parecía un imposible por ser la novia de Ron pero las circunstancias le dieron una nueva oportunidad; esto le pareció muy dulce de su parte a Hermione y como no quería estar sola y había descubierto lo tierno que era él y se sentía realmente protegida le pidió tiempo pero no falto mucho para que aceptara, el siguiente paso fue casarse ya que no quería ser mal vistos ante la sociedad mágica y tampoco querían decir la verdad así que fue la jugada perfecta y todos estarían felices.

FIN FLASHBACK

Ya habían pasado 5 años y Hermione regresaba a Londres acompañando a Charlie en este duro momento ya que George el otro gemelo había sido asesinado por mortifagos y debían velarlo. Lo más difícil para ella sería afrontar a su nueva familia, ella regresaba como una Weasley, porque se había casado con Charlie y también debía presentar a Rose de 4 años, moría de nervios por si se daban cuenta o sacaban conclusiones que Rose era hija de Ron y no de Charlie porque tenía los mismos ojos y cabellos de él; pero rezaba para que eso no pasara sobre todo para que no se reencontrara con Ron.

Hermione se presento con Charlie ante la familia, todos estaban asombrados pero decidieron pedir explicaciones luego del entierro de George; durante el funeral que fue muy emotivo ya que todos recordaban lo bueno que fue George y que ahora estaría en Paz a lado de su hermano, la más dolida era Angelina su novia que no soportaba haberlo perdido. Hermione se sentía triste no sólo por George sino también por lo que recorría su vista todos estaban cambiados pero no noto que Ron estuviera en ese lugar, y lo único que pensó que era tan despreciable al no acompañar a su familia en estos momentos tan duras. Pero sintió un escalofrío cuando vio una sombra entre los arbustos juraría que aquella tenía el mismo cabello que los Weasley pero no se le venía nadie a la mente.

Cuando regresaron a la Madriguera era momento de aclarar algunas dudas; pero el primero fue Charlie le contó la historia de su encuentro en EEUU y como cambió nuestras vidas nuestra unión y fruto de ello había nacido Rose, ella sudaba en frio para ver si la Sra. Weasley o Ginny se tragaban el cuento pero felizmente les creyeron a pesar que las mujeres Weasley seguían sospechando de si la niña era o no hija de Charlie por el mayor parecido a Ron, pero quisieron creer que se parecía a Ron porque era hermano de Charlie y eso era lo más común que se pareciera a él a pesar de la coincidencia.

Les pidieron que se quedaran en la madriguera hasta que retornaran a su casa en EEUU, era lo más seguro por lo constantes asesinatos que habían afuera. Hermione temió por su hija y pensó que era lo mejor así también Charlie pasaba más tiempo con su familia.

A pesar de que Harry y Ginny que ahora eran esposos, y tenían un pequeño retoño de la edad de su Rose, estaban disgustados porque ella no les había escrito para saber noticias de ella y se daban con tremenda sorpresa no pudieron estarlo por mucho porque la unión de sus hijos hizo que los rencores se fueran.

A su hija le dieron el cuarto viejo de Ron a pesar que ese lugar le daba cierta nostalgia, no quedaba ningún rastro de él, había quitado sus pertenencias y la habían reemplazado por juguetes, y libros y una gran cama que tenía los logos de Gryffindor que pertenecía a James, era sus habitación desde que Ron fuera desterrado de la casa. Ella dejo a su hija en la cama que habían puesto especialmente para la nueva integrante Weasley, su Rose, le decidió buenas noches, salió de la habitación rumbo a la de Harry y Ginny debía hablar con ellos y esclarecer algunas dudas.

Hermione quería saber todo lo que había acontecido desde su partida, y disculparse con ellos por no haber asistido a su boda, pero ellos ya no querían amargarse con las decisiones que había tomado ella, así que le contaron de cómo la habían pasado a pesar de la ausencia de ella. Ellos siguieron juntos y decidieron formalizar lo más pronto posible que Ginny cumpliera la mayoría de edad, esa fue una alegría para la familia, ya que querían pasar de lado el trago amargo que había dejado Ron, después dentro de algunos meses Ginny se entero que estaba embarazada de James y eso puso contento a Harry al poco tiempo se graduó con honores del cuartel de Aurores, todo era felicidad hasta estos últimos meses que había aparecido nuevos seguidores del lado oscuro, siguiendo la ideología del fallecido Voldemort. Hermione sintió cierto temor y quería que pasase rápido el tiempo para regresar a su casa con su hija y Charlie no tenía un buen presentimiento. Se despidieron para ir a sus habitaciones pero antes Harry susurro a Hermione que la esperaba muy temprano en el lago que estaba a lado de la madriguera debían hablar. Ella acepto.

Al día siguiente ella acudió a la cita y Harry la esperaba con un semblante bastante acongojado. Él comenzó hablar de la persona que era como el nuevo ser que no debe ser nombrado, ella lucho por no querer saber nada de él pero su curiosidad de querer saber que había sido de Ron le ganó, así que escucho atentamente y sin interrupciones lo que debía saber. Le conto que luego de su partida para Ron fue un golpe muy duro y peor el ser desterrado de vientre familiar de los Weasley, se sentía un miserable y vivió varios meses a lado de bares y cantinas tomando y tomando para olvidar, la imagen era tan deplorable que nadie creía en él a tal punto de ser muy despreciado por la comunidad mágica, a pesar de lo que le hizo a Hermione, Harry sintió que no podía abandonarlo era como su hermano y le había salvado la vida alguna vez en el lago, era hora de devolverle el favor, cuando fue a buscarlo fue emboscado por tres mortifagos que a traición apuntaron con su varita a su espalda dejándolo inmovilizado, cuando pensó que era el fin, alguien hizo al frente de los mortifagos matándolos en el acto. Harry vio quien era y sintió una alegría y una gran deuda con él, le había salvado de nuevo la vida. Harry ayudo a Ron a salir del oscuro mundo de la bebida y de manera clandestina lo apoyo en el ingreso a la escuela de Aurores. Ron terminó con honores pero aún así la mayoría de comunidad mágica dudaba de él incluso su familia, Ron aprendió a vivir con ello; a pesar de todo aún tenía la amistad de la única persona que hasta ahora no le había dado la espalda su amigo Harry, pero este lo que le preocupaba ahora era la investigación que había llevado con Ron, que era atrapar a todo el grupo de nuevos mortifagos entre ellos el cabecilla que era una persona muy peligrosa. Ron se había ofrecido inflirtandose haciendo creer al enemigo que había traicionado a sus amigos, era la cuartada perfecta ya que nadie quería Ron en la comunidad mágica y eso era puntos a sus favor; pero para Harry era una misión suicida a pesar de los intentos no pudo convencer a Ron de aquello, por eso Harry recurría a Hermione para que lo ayudara, ella la única que tal vez haría en entrar en razón al terco pelirrojo.

Hermione luchaba para no derramar lagrimas por aquel hombre que fue su amigo, el amor de su vida para convertirse en un ser despreciable que la engaño pero su orgullo era la invadía más y se negó hacerlo ella dijo que no tenía porque convencer aquella persona que le había hecho daño, en tal caso sería Lavander la más indicada por ser la mujer que amaba. Harry comprendió pero aclaro que Ron no tenía nada con ella, nunca más supo de ella desde su partida a EEUU y Ron a vivido como ermitaño desde entonces, y le contaba todo esto porque debía intentar de todo no quería perder a un ser querido más, a pesar de estas palabras y para su sorpresa de ella aún seguía firme en su decisión.

Esa tarde Ginny sugirió ir al día siguiente salir a pasear a Hogsmeade con los niños y que Rose conozca un poco antes de que regresaran a casa, aunque Hermione pensó que no era buena idea la alegría y la suplica de los ojitos de su hija le hizo aceptar tal salida. Esa noche Hermione le contó a Charlie lo que había conversado con Harry ya que entre ella y él no había secretos, y sintió como Charlie se estremecía ante tal historia a pesar de todo Ron era su hermano y no podía ser indiferente, pero él apoyaría la decisión que tomara ella. Esto hizo sentir más culpable a Hermione que no pudo dormir toda la noche pensado en que haría.

Esa mañana como habían prometido Ginny y Hermione salieron con James y Rose a dar un paseo por Hogsmeade, para Hermione este lugar le traía recuerdos muy buenos, había cambiado un poco pero tenía aún ese toque de magia, los que más se divertían era su hija y su sobrino que en cada tienda se paraban en la vitrina y suplicaban que les compraran lo que veían pero ella no cedían peor prometieron comprarles un gran helado para cada uno si se portaban bien, esto alegro a los niños que desistieron de convencerla y se concentraron en portarse bien, aunque duro poco, por la curiosidad que tenían se metieron a la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, Hermione y Ginny corrieron al verlos entrar pero se sorprendieron al estar abierta a pesar que ambos de sus fundadores estaban muertos, la tienda había crecido y parecía casi un laberinto, Hermione grito el nombre de su hija, ya que algo le decía que no andaba bien, de pronto apareció su hija y sobrino de las manos de la persona que menos esperaba, Ron.

El rostro de ella era desencajado y de pánico al ver a su hija a lado de él, pero Ron entendió su gesto y le regalo una mirada serena, que creyó tranquilizarla, aún así ella camino unos pasos hacia él y le arrebató a su hija y su sobrino y le recriminó al tocarlos ya que no tenía derecho. Ron bajo la mirada disculpándose pero aclaró que los había encontrado cerca de los explosivos y los alejo, y cuando escucho los gritos de alguien buscándolos pues los trajo de inmediato y que su intención no era hacerles daño. Ginny por su parte controló a Hermione y en cierta forma defendió aún estando resentida con él, era todavía su hermano y tenía derecho de conocer y proteger a lo que eran sus sobrinos. Hermione se puso pálida por aquellas palabras, miro a Ron que tenía una cara de sorpresa y preguntó de quien era hija la hermosa niña pelirroja porque a James ya lo conocía, a lo que Ginny iba contestar pero Hermione la calló y ella tomo la decisión de decirle la mentira que sepultaría de por vida a Ron, "_es mi hija y la de tu hermano Charlie"_…

Ron estaba en Shock no podía creer lo que había escuchado. Su Hermione y su hermano al que había admirado por tener una valentía de acero, habían tenido una hija, la cual pudo haber sido suya, pero el destino no quiso que fuera así._ "Tienen una niña muy hermosa, además se nota que es muy lista y muy valiente, me alegro por ustedes" _declaro y fingió una felicidad que su rostro no expresaba, Ginny rompió el incomodo silencio que había en la sala y se despidió afirmando que tenían prisa ya que anochecía; el pequeño James se despidió con su manito y un _"Adiós tío"_ seguido de Rose que imitó a su primo pero ella se acerco a Ron y alzo los bracitos para que él se agacharan y le plantara un beso en la mejilla. Ron sintió una felicidad inexplicable pero a la vez una nostalgia al escuchar tío. _"Adiós princesa"_ le contestó y vio como una Hermione alzaba a su hija y lo miraba con cierto temor, desde ese momento Ron supo que la había perdido para siempre.

Hermione no dejaba de temblar por lo que había sucedido y Ginny la tranquilizaba al decirle que todo había terminado en cierta forma ella sabía que su amiga estaba así por su hermano y que las sospechas que la niña era hija de Ron y no de Charlie eran más grandes. De pronto sintieron una oleada de viento y frio que les nublaba la vista, a los pocos segundos que desaparecía la ventisca y al abrir los ojos entraron en pánico al ser rodeada por varios mortifagos, ellas pusieron a sus niños detrás de estas y se desató la batalla pero eran demasiados y la noche les daba una mala jugaba. De pronto todo termino se fueron dejándolas cansadas pero Hermione buscado desesperadamente el tesoro que guardaba detrás de ella celosamente ellos le habían arrebatado a su hija.

Hermione no entendía como había sucedido, ¿Por qué a su niña? y ¿Por qué no se llevaron a James?, era confuso pero estaba desesperada. Harry prometió traerla pronto. Pasaron 2 días y no se sabía nada de la niña, Harry tampoco no se había aparecido en la madriguera esto angustio más a Hermione hasta que Harry llegó con noticias, sabía dónde estaba su hija, y el plan para rescatarla pero había un precio que pagar. Pidió ir a Sortilegios Weasley ya que era el centro de operaciones de las investigaciones de Harry hacia la lucha contra los mortifagos, allí podía explicar con lujo de detalles juntos a su compañero de equipo que se uniría al rescate de la pequeña, pero nadie esperaba que fuera el mismo Ron, el temeroso ante todas las miradas recriminatorias que no olvidaban lo que sucedió hace 5 años bajo la mirada, respiro profundo y por fin dijo: _"La pequeña Rose fue confundida con James porque querían atrapar a Harry, por eso fue secuestrada y ahora está en un Orificio negro llamado "el orificio de la soledad" es un túnel de otra dimensión que crearon los mortifagos para torturan a los magos hijos de muggles que está lleno de dementores que poco a poco te van matando, el plan es introducirse en ese grupo derribar al jefe y lo demás será fácil de vencer pero lo que tenemos que tener cuidado es que ninguno de ellos cierre el agujero porque ellos saben cómo cerrarlo de por vida y Rose quedaría allí para siempre" _

Hermione lloraba a mares su niña estaba sola en ese agujero y encima torturada y ella no podía imaginar que hija le pasaría lo mismo que a ella le paso en la mansión Malfoy, tenía que salvarla y se ofreció a ir a rescatarla. Ron le partía el alma verla así tan frágil, pero le dijo que se calamara esta no escucho razones _"tú no eres nadie para decirme lo que tengo que hacer Ronald"_ pero Charlie la abrazo y tranquilizo y permitió que su hermano hablara. _"Yo ya me infiltré en el grupo de mortifagos creen que soy uno de ellos, por suerte encontré el agujero dónde estaba Rose aún los dementores no le habían hecho nada, así que con cautela introduje en el orificio algunos juguete de los Sortilegios Weasley y un medallón protector contra dementores que creamos George y yo así lo utilizaría Rose y los dementores se le haría imposible hacerle daño; grite como debía utilizarlos y por suerte y alivio me escuchó, es una niña muy inteligente. Cuando este todo listo Harry y el ejercito de Dumbledore entrará a mi señal. Ya tenemos estudiadas todas las entradas y salidas, luego de derrotar al jefe de ellos, ire por Rose y la sacare de ese agujero y estará contigo Hermione, no dejaré le pase nada malo a mi sobrina, es una Weasley y debo protegerla con mi vida"_

Hermione se sintió peor de lo que sentía por su hija, Ron la quería proteger por pensar que era su sobrina, pero no quería pensar que sucedería si se enteraba de la verdad, con esto se había prometido que Ron debería saber la verdad pero tenía miedo de su reacción e incluso si se la quitaría eso hacia cambiar y desistir de decir la verdad, pero lo ella no sabía es que Ron haría un sacrificio muy grande que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

Todo estaba listo Ron por primera vez se sentía útil y feliz después de estos años que recibió el desprecio de las personas que quería, aunque él sabía que este rescate sería un regalo que nunca olvidarían y por fin olvidarían el rencor hacia él que había sido injusto pero aprendió a sobrevivir con aquella culpa que nunca le perteneció. Después de una hora el plan estaba hecho, Ron había cerrado los puntos principales que evitaría escapar a los mortifagos y había hecho un hechizo poderoso para evitar la salida del principal Jefe mortifagó de las cuatro paredes que enfrentarían ambos. Ron mando un patronus como señal y con eso comenzó la operación rescate. Todos luchaban cayendo poco a poco los mortifagos algunos muertos otros rindiéndose, pero la principal Lucha era entre el jefe y Ron, que con los años se había vuelto un experto, fue dura la lucha y le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo rendir, pero lo hizo dándole un hechizo de petrificación para que no molestara más.

Hermione buscaba en medio de los escombros el orificio dónde estaba su pequeña pero no lo encontraba, hasta que vio a Ron ir por un pasadizo oscuro y lo siguió, lo mismo hizo Harry con Hermione. Después de perseguirlo por fin lo encontró estaba a punto de introducirse en él pero Harry lo detuvo y con su voz como quebrándose le hizo prometer que regresaran ambos con vida, Ron volteo y vio a sus dos amigos que habían luchado juntos en numerosas batallas, el trió de oro por última vez. "_Haré lo posible_" fue lo que dijo antes de introducirse por el pequeño agujero. Esto a Hermione le parecía que había algo mal, por lo que dijo Harry, le pregunto qué pasaba y el no quiso responder, y ella no le quedo de otra en tener fe en Ron y rogar por que salieron sanos y salvos.

Ron al entrar era una neblina total gritaba el nombre de Rose pero no contestaba, seguía gritando sin respuesta, y siguió haciéndolo hasta que por fin diviso una pequeña cabecita pelirroja ondulada, era su Rose, su sobrina que se había convertida de ahora en adelante en su preferida si sobrevivía, ella al verlo corrió y lo abrazo. "¡Tio Lon! Por fin llegaste tenía mucho miedo los señores de capa negra me persiguen" dijo la pequeña. No te preocupes princesa ya estoy aquí, he venido para sacarte de aquí y te puedas ir a casa con tu mami y tu … tu papi. – Si ya me quiero ir tio Lon este lugar no me gusta. – Bueno vámonos pero con la condición de que me regales una sonrisa y me cuentes que es lo que más te gusta hacer.

Ron le platicaba a la niña para que se mantuviera distraída y traerle los recuerdos más alegres ya que el dije estaba ya perdiendo el encantamiento que sólo duraba por días, ella le comentó que le gustaba leer y los dulces, especialmente las ranas de chocolate, algo que lleno de felicidad a Ron porque también le gustaban a él y le prometió que cuando salieran de allí irían a los Sortilegios y le daría las ranas de chocolate que tenía allí, eso puso muy contenta Rose. Cuando Ron ya divisaba la salida sintió una oleada de frio que sentía le desgarraba la piel como cuchillos, sabía que el hechizo del dije había acabado, así que saco al capa de invisibilidad que le había pedido a Harry y cubrió con eso a Rose para que lo dementores no se ocupara de ella sino sólo en él; corrió todo lo que pudo, algo andaba mal el agujero se hacía más pequeño y tenía que llegar a tiempo y al única forma era lanzando a Rose. "_Princesa escucha vamos hacer un juego yo te lanzo, y tu como si volaras trataras da entrar en ese agujero entiendes" _dijo Ron el cual la pequeña asintió, obteniendo un beso en la frente de un debilitado Ron diciendo sus últimas palabras para ella. _"Recuerda que te quiero y que siempre serás mi sobrina preferida". – "Yo también te quiero tío Lon"._ – Bueno princesa allí vamos 1, 2, 3 y así lanzo con un Leviosa a Rose gritando con todas sus fuerzas a Harry para que recibiera a Rose, y con una sonrisa por fin llena de felicidad al saber que ella estaba a salvo vio como se cerraba aquel agujero y este caía y rindiéndose ante los dementores que lo rodearon, él ahora estaba condenado a una muerte lenta pero fue el mejor sacrificio que pudo hacer por amor a su familia, por amor a Hermione.

Harry abrazaba a Rose pero de sus ojos caían lagrimas de impotencia, le entrego la niña a Hermione y desesperadamente golpeo la pared susurrando el nombre de Ron y las palabras "prometiste que volverías". Hermione no quería ver la realidad pero debía preguntar si había una esperanza de salvar a Ron; él no podía quedarse atrapado allí, él no podía estar allí sin saber toda la verdad. _" Ese agujero vuelve abrirse durante los próximos 100 años y cuando se cierra desaparece todo lo que está allí, no tenemos oportunidad ni siquiera de obtener el cuerpo de Ron" _dijo Harry que al terminar lloró como un niño como al última vez que perdió a Sirius, a Dobby y ahora a Ron.

Hermione se sentía morir, había sido injusta con Ron al no decirle la verdad y no tenía esperanzas de hacerlo nunca. Se había prometido que su niña se enteraría quien era sus verdadero padre aunque esto confundiría a sus pequeña debía hacerlo, se lo debía a él. "_Mami ¿Pol qué no sale tio Lon? Y ¿Pol qué llora tío Haly? _. No sabía cómo contestarle a su hija sólo atinó abrazarle y decirle en ese momento que él tuvo que viajar y que algún día lo volveremos a ver. Charlie llegó dónde estaban ellos y abrazo a Hermione y a su pequeña Hermione lloraba en silencio para que la niña no se diera cuenta de su tristeza. _"Mami quiero lanas de Chocolate, mi tío me prometió dalme las que están en los soltilegios, vamos si"_ dijo la pequeña Rose. Está bien mi amor vamos por esas ranas.

Harry, Charlie y Hermione con Rose en brazos habían llegado Sortilegios Weasley que se había convertido en los últimos años en el hogar de Ron, sus hermanos a pesar de las bromas que el habían jugado lo querían y siempre abría creído en el por eso dejaron que se quedara allí volviéndose parte del negocio. Harry los encamino a la habitación de Ron y busco lo que tanto quería la niña, las preciada Ranas de Chocolate, encontró el cofre dónde estaban y se lo entrego a Hermione para que se las diera a Rose, mientras él y Charlie se sentaban y asimilaban que no volvería a ver a Ron.

Hermione lo abrió y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar una pequeña libreta con la letra de Ron, cuando leyó un poco, parecía que Ron escribía todo lo que había vivído los últimos 5 años y no pudo evitar leerlo para saber de él por última vez.

"_Fui a buscar a Lavander para que me diera una explicación de porque todos me culpaban de que había daño a Hermione siéndole infiel, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me confesó que por añor hacia él había tomado uno de mis cabellos y había hecho pasar a alguien por mi y tomarse la foto mágica para que fuera más real y que todos incluido Hermione le creyeran, sentía rabia que me daba ganas de descargar toda mi ira contra Lavander, le grite que no quería volver a verla en mi vida que lo único que sentimiento que el producía era odio y lastima" _– ERA INOCENTE, pensó Hermione mientras unas gruesas lagrimas caían por su rostro y decidió seguir leyendo.

"_hoy me entere que Lavander se quito la vida, me siento un miserable por yo provoque esto, a pesar de todo el daño que me hizo ella no merecía morir nadie merecía morir"_ – Ahora ella no podía recriminarle nada a la culpable de sus desgracias, ella se había ido y no podía hacer nada.

"_He buscado a Hermione en EEUU por tanto tiempo pero parece que no quiere que la encuentre, sólo me queda la esperanza de que algún día regrese y recuperarla y volver hacer los mismos de antes y decirle cuanto la amo". – _ Me fue a buscar, por Merlin porque fue tan orgullosa.

"_Ha pasado tanto tiempo y al fin ella regreso mi amada Hermione, cuanto roge por que regresara y aquí está pero no esta sola tiene una preciosa niña pelirroja, es preciosa como la madre, esto siento que esta niña me ha robado el corazón como lo hizo su madre y mis ganas de protegerlas son tan grandes, a pesar que me hubiera gustado ser yo quien disfrutara de ella como papá sé que mi hermano Charlie es el mejor y su hija es preciosa, No negare que me partió en dos enterarme de la cruda realidad y pero si ellos son felices yo trataré de hacerlo, no hay duda que será mi consentida, sólo espero ganarme su amistad de nuevo, porque siento como una fuerza extraña que no me permite alejarme de esa pequeña Rosie"._ - Es tu hija Ron y tú nunca te enteraste por mi maldito orgullo decía Hermione en Susurro

"_hoy puede ser lo último que escribo y ojala el que lo encuentre sea un desconocido y nadie de mi familia lea esto que aterrador jaja, pero sé que voy a morir según he calculado el tiempo en el agujero para sacar sólo a Rose es exacto y sólo cabera ella; no pierdo nada sólo debo hacerlo, lo que me entristece es no verla crecer, ni llegar a ser su tío preferido pero no me iría feliz de todas formas, aún mi familia no cree en mi, y eso en cierta forma no se darán cuenta de mi salida del mundo real, Hermione aún me odia y me canse de luchar pero me satisface que ella estará a salvo a lado de mi hermano y que le rescataré a su pequeña tal vez ese sea el regalo más grande que le pueda dar ya que en vida sólo le di disgustos y tristezas, se que ella se merecía lo mejor y tal vez el destino sabía que yo no era el indicado de dárselo. Sólo me queda este sentimiento que vivirá por siempre, mi amor profundo a la mujer más maravillosa: Te amaré eternamente Hermione". _

Esto produjo en Hermione un grito desgarrador que se había aguantado por mucho cayendo al suelo asustando a Harry, Charlie hasta la pequeña Rose, que lloraba al verla a su madre tirada y gritando _"perdóname Ron no quise hacerte daño, perdóname"_

Próximo y último episodio "7 años despúes"


End file.
